shadowfandomcom-20200213-history
Pachacamac
Pachacamac (or Chief Pachacamac, known as Pochacamac in one comic book and pronounced Pachakama in Japan) was a reddish-brown echidna with yellow stripes and blue eyes. He lived roughly four thousand years before the main events of the Sonic continuity, as a leader and warlord of the Knuckles Tribe (the echidna civilization of which Knuckles himself is the last descendant). Tikal the Echidna is his daughter. In Sonic Adventure, his first appearance and only speaking role in the games, Pachacamac is shown with a furry muzzle (unlike other echidnas, possibly due to his advanced age) and he exhibits a constant squint; although this quirk was absent from his Sonic X portrayal. Being long-dead, Pachacamac has only ever been seen in flashbacks: during Sonic Adventure thanks to Tikal (in her discorporated form as a glowing ball), and in Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood, when Imperator Ix briefly recalls the face of his ancient foe.Sonic Chronicles, Chapter 10: Ix recalls Pachacamac's face while talking to Knuckles, during the cutscene just before the series of final boss fights within the Nocturne fortress. Game Continuity During the flashback scenes in Sonic Adventure, when the characters are briefly shown the Mystic Ruins Knuckles Clan city during Pachacamac's time, talking to the various echidna citizens reveals some details about the clan chief. He is said to have inherited his chieftain rank from his mother, a peacable woman whom Tikal takes after. Although Pachacamac initially loved his daughter, he lost all compassion when his wife died, becoming a cold and distant father - as well as a greedy warmonger, directing his people into a series of conquests against neighboring nations and tribes (including another group of Echidnas known as the Nocturnus Clan, as Sonic Chronicles later reveals). Tikal did try to talk her father out of his belligerent ways, but ultimately failed. Later, along with a group of Echidna warriors, he tried to take the Chaos Emeralds and Master Emerald from the Chao, as he considered the power of the Emeralds key to the Knuckles Clan's continued victories and survival. Tikal tried to defend the shrine and the Chao living there, but Pachacamac ignored her pleas and ordered the warriors to go on. Tikal is pushed aside and the Chao of the shrine were knocked out in the process. This angered their guardian Chaos who appeared and used the Chaos Emeralds to become Perfect Chaos. Pachacamac and his warriors were killed and the Echidna city was largely destroyed. This caused his daughter Tikal to rush to the Master Emerald to plead that it got Chaos under control, resulting in both of them being sealed away for thousands of years. In the Sonic X continuity, Pachacamac's role and backstory is essentially the same as that of the games. In the Comics Archie In the Sonic the Hedgehog comics by Archie Comics, he lived near the Mysterious Cat City (or Country) and had a disagreement with the Cat people. They started a battle, and when Pachacamac started to lose, he tried to take the Chaos Emeralds, angering and getting killed by Chaos. Fleetway In the British Sonic the Comic, Pochacamac (his name was accidentally misspelled by the writer) is far more benevolent, and has a strong relationship with his daughter. In this continuity, the Drakon Empire waged war with the Echidnas. When the Drakons first came to ancient Mobius, they took over the sacred Echidna emerald mines in an attempt to find a suitable vessel for their unstable new energy source. This 'Chaos Energy' was insecure, but the Echidnas' emeralds were found to be the ideal container. Pochacamac then ordered his men to recapture the emeralds to save the galaxy from the Drakons. Using an advanced form of Chaos Control, he and Tikal successfully transported Sonic into the distant past. Sonic assisted Knuckles in the capture of a Drakon Prosecutor so Pochacamac could negotiate for a peaceful compromise, but the plan went sour when the Drakons made an unexpected advance. In the resulting battle, the Chaos Emeralds were struck by a stray energy beam, driving the already unstable energy past its limit and dousing the captured Drakon Prosecutor, leading to the creation of Chaos. Tikal says this is only the beginning of the Great War, and the Echidnas begin a futile attack on Chaos. Using the power of the Emeralds, Pochacamac sent Sonic back to the future time with the a portion of Chaos' power, weakening the creature enough to seal it away. When the battle was won, Pochacamac, Tikal, and Knuckles thought about the beginning of a war that would determine what would happen to the Echidnas. Although they knew Knuckles would somehow survive for the next 8000 years,The Fleetway comics used a longer timespan than the game continuity, placing the Knuckles Clan civilization eight millenia in the past as opposed to three or four. they realized that everything else was lost. Trivia *In Sonic X, his actions are the same as those in the game, with only a slight difference in appearance as his eyes are open, showing a pair of blue eyes. *Because this character came from the past (and died there), he is never seen again after Sonic Adventure, except in Sonic Chronicles where he is in a brief flashback and mentioned quite a few times by Knuckles. *In Sonic Adventure, Pachacamac was voiced by Steve Broadie. In Sonic X, he is voiced by Dan Green. *Pachacamac is very briefly referenced in Sonic Unleashed; in one Werehog level of Empire City, a neon building sign reads "Pachacamac Parking." *Pachacamac's name is derived from that of a real-life Incan city-temple.See the Wikipedia article on the Pachacamac archaeological site. Notes